


【TK】糖爹

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空。高中生堂本光一(17) x 社會人士堂本剛(35)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【TK】糖爹

閱讀手中拿到申請補助的回覆信件，除了『未通過』三個字外，底下其他細項內容堂本光一根本讀不下去。  
過了這個冬天就要升高三了，沒有補助就代表他得想辦法湊學費，家裡經濟條件不是很好無法供他升學，現在周末在超商打工也只能勉強支付自己的生活開銷，把所有希望放在申請補助上的堂本光一，突然覺得未來比他身上的運動套裝還要黑。  
\--  
「你成年了嗎？」

這是堂本光一第一次跟堂本剛見面時被問的話。

「下個月18。」

冷酷著一張臉，堂本光一撐著氣勢不想被看輕，試圖展現『這沒什麼、別小看我、我都懂』的氣氛。

「那你這是欺騙啊、」堂本剛點了點手機上接收到的訊息，上面清楚寫著已經滿20歲，明顯眼前這位還穿著藏青色校服的男孩實際年齡根本不像信件所寫的「我不做犯法的事情，你回去吧。」   
  
從皮夾裡抽出一張萬元鈔票放在桌上，堂本剛側身讓開一邊要堂本光一走人。

「Cheri先生，我知道不該隱瞞真實年齡，但如果不隱瞞您怎麼會選擇我呢？」

沒有拿錢也沒有離開，堂本光一雙手環胸掐著手臂內側要自己冷靜下來，繼續與Cheri周旋。

堂本剛挑起一道眉，有些興致來了。的確，再看到介紹資訊時過於青澀的臉蛋就已經使他懷疑年齡是假造的，但堂本剛還是抱持著也許堂本光一真的才剛滿20歲，而青澀的果實會被他催熟、熟成轉而糜爛。

這是堂本剛最愛的過程。

「而且Cheri先生三十五歲，根據法律的同意年齡只要一方滿十八歲即可，不是嗎？」

堂本光一牙齒輕微顫抖碰撞出細小聲量，在上網登錄資訊前他已經查過各項法律，除了抽菸喝酒賭博過夜要滿20歲外，其他事項都可以稍微鑽一下漏洞。而且他相信眼前的Cheri先生對他是很滿意的，在走進房間看見自己穿著高中制服順間充滿侵略性的眼神，堂本光一不能讓這機會溜掉。

「fufufu～這麼說來光一對於被包養很熟悉囉。」

堂本剛大步走上前，停在堂本光一半步距離處，伸出食指撫摸他左臉輪廓，皮膚挺細緻的，就是曬得有點黑。

「你怎麼知道我名字...」

被觸摸時有些想閃躲，覺得有點癢卻又怕掃Cheri的興，只好有些不自在的咬住下唇。

「你不知道網站上有一欄同意對方閱讀資訊的選項？」

堂本剛頓時覺得有些好笑，想要看堂本光一能虛張聲勢到什麼時候。

「知、知道啊，要付費才能看見。」

臉頰飄來一片粉色雲朵，堂本光一努力回想網頁上的內容，有些心虛。

「那為什麼寫了真實姓名上去。」

「欸？不能嗎…」

上面有兩欄，一個是名稱一個是暱稱，名稱難道不是用來寫真實姓名的嗎？

「可以啊，然後你就準備被找到上學的地方和住處…」

聽到這裡堂本光一臉色霎白，趕緊掏出智慧型手機想要上網修改，才發現自己的帳號已經被刪除了。

「這網站的主人是我朋友，我讓他把你的資料刪除了。」

堂本剛這下更確定眼前的小男孩根本什麼都不懂，走到房間裡的小吧檯找出冰可樂遞給他，自己則調起酒來。

「謝謝…」

背脊冷汗直流，繃緊的肌肉放鬆後堂本光一有些暈眩，下課後回家換了衣服就來到指定的飯店等候，時間快到前換上乾淨的制服，晚餐都還沒吃。

「先吃點什麼吧，我有些餓了，」把攤開的菜單遞給堂本光一，堂本剛站在吧檯邊仔細觀察著，順便思考怎麼慢慢把人吃掉「別在意價錢，想吃就點。」

看著菜單上價格順間瞪大雙眼的堂本光一聽到堂本剛的話頓時吞了口口水，每一道都寫的好像很好吃，不知道該選擇什麼。

「決定了嗎？」

「生薑燒肉定食。」

出乎意外的純樸，堂本剛抿了下唇。

「它寫著主廚秘制嘛…」

慘了，被小看了，堂本光一內心懊悔。

「fufufu～的確，很多人都會選擇其他菜品，只有老饕才會選擇看起來普通的菜品，光一君或許有某種潛能呢～」

被這麼一說堂本光一只覺得臉頰發燙，雙手握著冰可樂罐搓來搓去，不敢直視叫客房服務的人，尤其那人炙熱的目光一直停留在自己身上，不用看就能確定沒有移開過。

「好吧，在餐點送來前，我們談談吧。」

對堂本光一勾了勾手，帶到行政書房裡，堂本剛坐在書房皮椅上從抽屜取出制式的合約放在書桌上挪給堂本光一。

「你看看合約有沒有要更動的地方。」

然後堂本剛從口袋裡拿出棒棒糖，打開包裝紙後塞入嘴裡品嘗，在堂本光一閱讀合約的過程不時發出甜膩的輕哼和嘖嘖水聲。

「剛先生…」

「嗯？」

「沒事、我就喊一下…」

原來Cheri跟他同姓，本名叫堂本剛。

合約上載明了為期一年的包養，固定見面場所正是今晚的飯店總統套房，碰面頻率最少一周一次，無碰面上限，場所可能更動會事先通知。

「光一還沒成年，所以就不過夜了。」

伸出一支鋼筆在過夜那條上劃出一條細長的痕跡。

「唔…抱歉…」

不知道為什麼堂本光一下意識就道歉了，堂本剛微微愣了一下，好看的圓眼又笑著瞇起。

「服裝方面要我都穿制服嗎？」

上面沒有特別記載，但堂本光一記得堂本剛的自介上有特別寫著喜歡制服，所以他才帶著校服來的。

「制服方面我會提供的，光一，不要真的穿就讀學校的制服來啊…」

看著嘟著嘴閱讀合約的堂本光一問著單純的問題，堂本剛眼色暗下、聲音低啞，真想快點把他染上自己的色彩。

「好，沒什麼問題了。」

在堂本剛簽好名字的旁邊空白處，堂本光一簽上自己的名字。

滴滴－

然後手機傳來銀行APP的通知聲，堂本光一點開，發現一筆費用已經轉入。

「這是初次見面給你的費用，待會你吃完飯換回便服就回家吧。」

如果不讓堂本光一吃完飯就回去，堂本剛怕會壓抑不住慾望，畢竟他今晚本來就打算好好做一場，沒想到遇到個未滿18歲的。

堂本光一還沉陷在收到金額的震驚，數了好幾次才確定是六位數沒錯，51萬日幣。

「這、這金額…」

嗓音都有些飄了，尾音還破音。

「我對你很滿意喔，光、一、君。」

不知何時堂本剛已經離開座位來到堂本光一身邊，他一手攬住堂本光一的腰，才發覺制服下的身體比看上去的單薄，腰部沒什麼肉手感不是很好，堂本剛暗忖著之後都得想辦法餵食才能養出手感好的身體。

「謝、謝謝」

腰部被親暱的摟著，掌心的溫度穿過制服傳遞到腰上，輕柔的按壓和大拇指有一下沒一下的摩娑，堂本光一覺得房內的空調有些不夠，不然怎麼突然變熱了。

「Daddy？」

堂本光一突然想到來之前閱讀的官能小說，裡頭寫著糖爹似乎都很喜歡被包養的對象喊daddy。雖然堂本光一完全不懂這是什麼情趣，怎麼會有人喜歡被喊daddy呢？但收了錢，他決定討好一下對他很滿意的堂本剛。

「你乾脆叫我父親算了。」

堂本剛在聽到堂本光一突然喊出的單字，臉色變冷，剛才的旖旎氛圍消失殆盡。

這下換堂本光一心想『這口味太重了不行不行』，但臉部表情卻波瀾不驚，腦袋迅速運轉該怎麼取得自己能接受還能滿足對方的中間值。

畢竟錢已經收了，扭捏下勉強開口：「…爸…」 

後來這段往事常被堂本剛拿出來嘲笑堂本光一。

END


End file.
